Voldemort's Victory
by mickeygirl20
Summary: Harry goes to the Department of Mysteries alone after having the vision about Sirius. He doesn't tell his friends or talk to Kreecher before leaving Hogwarts. Once inside, the Death Eaters and Voldemort arrive and all hell breaks lose! A rewrite of the scene in Order of the Phoenix. No slash, might have some language and a little bit of torture. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! This is my second fanfiction story! To those of you who may be unfamiliar with my work, I encourage you to check out my first story, ****_Finn's Battle_****, under Kingdom Keepers in the Books category! Thank you to those of you who have already read it as well! I hope you enjoy this Harry Potter fanfic! I will try to update as often as I can. I start my final semester of college in a week, so I am about to become extremely busy! Please bear with me and be patient! Enjoy the Prologue! Obviously, this is a rewrite of the scene from Order of the Phoenix.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling deserves all of the love for that! :)**

* * *

**Voldemort's Victory**

**Prologue: The Department of Mysteries**

Harry fell faster and faster down the stone benches of the dome shaped room. He finally landed with a loud, "Oomph!" that knocked the air out of him. He moaned painfully.

From up above him, he could hear the Death Eaters' mocking laughter. They started making their way down to where their fallen enemy laid on the floor. The door to Harry's right suddenly burst open. He slowly lifted his head to see the remaining Death Eaters circling around him. Within seconds, he was completely surrounded.

"Stay back!", Harry warned them, pulling himself to his feet. "Stay back, or I'll break-"

The prophecy was not in his outstretched hand! Neither was his wand! He must have dropped both of them when he fell.

"Looking for these, Potter?" asked Lucious Malfoy evilly, holding both the prophecy and Harry's wand in his hands.

* * *

"NO!" Harry yelled, as he rushed towards Malfoy.

He never made it to his target. He had no sooner run forward when he was grabbed by several pairs of rough hands. He struggled to get free, but there were too many of them to escape. He glared at Malfoy with hatred in his eyes.

"Now, now Potter! There's no need to get nasty! We have orders not to harm you, after all! You don't want to upset the Dark Lord, now do you?"

A chill went down Harry"s spine. Voldemort was in the Ministry of Magic?

"That's right, child! The Dark Lord is so looking forward to seeing you again!" a Death Eater beside Malfoy grinned.

"Allow me to do the honors!" Bellatrix Lestrange squealed.

Harry could do nothing but watch as the witch rolled up the left sleeve of her robes, exposing the black Dark Mark on her forearm. She had barely touched the symbol when Harry's scar exploded with pain. His screams echoed in the cavernous space around them…

* * *

Then, the pain stopped, though his head ached from the ordeal. Breathing heavily, ignoring the Death Eaters' laugher, Harry opened his eyes, but still stared down at the floor. He fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Well done, my friends!" a cold, soft voice hissed, "You have made your master proud! Very proud indeed!"

Harry raised his head reluctantly.

Lord Voldemort had appeared in the center of the circle of Death Eaters. He looked exactly as he had the night in the graveyard: pale skin, a nose like a snake, red eyes, long spider-like fingers, and dressed in black robes. He stood just a few inches away from where Harry was being held captive.

Smirking, Voldemort placed his wand under Harry's chin and forced him to look into his pitiless eyes.

"Hello, Harry! I am so happy to see you!"

* * *

**A/N: And that is the Prologue! I know it ended with a cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! I promise that there is more to come! In the meantime, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? All reviews and critiques are welcome and appreciated, (please be constructive), as are PMs. I will update as soon as possible. See you real soon!**

**Love, Mickeygirl20 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! This will probably be the last time I update this story for a little while since I go back to school on Monday. :( However, I promise that I will not abandon this little adventure. Thank you to everyone from all over the world who has read this story! It means a lot to me! Virtual hugs to all of you! Enjoy Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling refuses to return my phone calls.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Malfoy Manor**

Voldemort chuckled softly in Harry's ear; his Death Eaters had finally done something right for once! Now that he had the prophecy and the Potter brat, it was only a matter of time before he had complete control of the entire Wizarding world!

Somehow, Harry managed to find his voice.

"You'll never get away with this, Voldemort! Dumbledore is on his way here now!"

"Silence, you foolish boy!", one of the Death Eaters holding Harry warned, "You will not speak to the Dark Lord like that!"

"Calm yourself, Yaxly.", said Voldemort, "The boy is bluffing. He forgets that I can look into his mind! He told no one he was coming here!"

Harry's heart sank. Why didn't he pay more attention to Snape's Occlumency lessons? He struggled furiously attempting to break free of his captors.

"CRUCIO!", screamed Voldemort.

Harry felt as if his bones were on fire! His eyes began to water as he shook uncontrollably, trying to fight the curse. He was struggling to breathe again as he tried to remain conscious…

After what seemed like forever to Harry, Voldemort lifted the curse. He was still shaking and his scar was throbbing painfully. He forced himself to look into Voldemort's face.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Potter! You will not escape me this time!"

Voldemort nodded to the Death Eaters behind Harry. The two holding his arms tightened their grip as the other began conjuring ropes around Harry's wrists. As they finished their work, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry again.

"STUPEFY!"

Harry's world went black…

* * *

The next thing he knew when he woke up was that he was no longer in the Ministry of Magic.

He appeared to be in some kind of large cellar in an even larger house. The only door was pitch black with nothing but a small, barred window at the top. Harry could just barely see the staircase beyond the door.

Slowly, Harry pulled himself to his feet. His hands had been retied in front of him. Determined to get out of his prison, he began frantically searching for a way to escape. He immediately spotted a small nail in a nearby corner and began using it to cut through the ropes. Hands free at last, he continued his search.

Ten minutes later, however, he was forced to admit defeat. It seemed that the door was the only way in or out of the room. He wondered where Voldemort was now. He must have been somewhere nearby because his scar still ached dully.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Wormtail entered the room, pointing his wand at Harry with his silver hand.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence, Potter! Come with me now."

Harry ran towards Wormtail, hoping to run past him and catch him off guard. But Wormtail was ready for him. With a flick of his wand, Harry was frozen in his tracks, just a few steps away from freedom.

"Try that again, and it will be the last thing you ever do!" Wormtail sneered as he tied Harry's hands behind his back again. "Get moving!"

Harry had no choice but to obey as Wormtail grabbed him by the neck, placed his wand in the center of his back, and marched him up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know I ended it on another cliffhanger! I was having a difficult time with this chapter! So what did you think? Your opinions matter to me! Keep those reviews and PMs coming! And don't forget to check out my other story, ****_Finn's Battle_****, if you haven't already! Spread the word and tell your friends if you like what you see here! See you real soon my lovely readers!**

**Love, Mickeygirl20 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story! My internship is now well underway, and I don't get a lot of free time when I have 76 4th graders to keep up with! Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but now Potterheads everywhere have a Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them movie to look forward too!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prophecy**

The steep staircase finally opened up into a long, brightly lit hallway. After being in the darkness of the cellar for so long, Harry was forced to blink furiously in order to get his bearings. Accomplishing this minor victory made him pause at the top of the staircase, much to the dismay of Wormtail.

"Keep moving, Potter! The Dark Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

Harry decided to press his luck as the pair continued down the hallway.

"You know, Wormtail," he began, "I seem to remember saving your life once. This is how you thank me? Maybe I should have let Lupin and Sirius kill you! The way I see it, you owe me a life debt!"

The color seemed to leave Wormtail's face at this thought, and for a moment, Harry was sure that he had gotten through to the man formerly known as Scabbers the rat. But then, the beady eyed man seemed to remember who he was working for.

"Nice try, boy! But I know where my loyalties lie. I must obey my master!"

Harry noticed that he looked slightly nervous. He had at least hit a nerve or two.

"Suit yourself, Peter.", he said with a shrug, "Just don't say I didn't try to help you!"

As Harry finished speaking, the two of them came to the end of the corridor, stopping in front of a huge set of double doors. Knowing who awaited him on the other side, Harry felt his heart pound in his chest.

Still keeping a tight hold on Harry's neck, Wormtail reached out with his wand hand and knocked three times on the door.

For a moment in which Harry forgot to breathe, nothing happened.

Then the doors seemed to swing open on their own.

"Enter.", Voldemort whispered.

* * *

Wormtail pushed Harry forward into the enormous drawing room and the doors slammed themselves closed behind them. Harry heard the locks click as he was forced to his knees in the center of the room.

He was trapped.

Harry looked around the new room of his prison. Every inch of wall was covered with Death Eaters. There were at least twice as many now than there had been the night in the graveyard!

Voldemort stood in front of the massive fireplace, facing away from Harry. The prophecy from the Department of Mysteries was in his left hand. In his right hand, he held his wand. Harry could see his wand sitting on top of the mantel. If only he could get to it…

Slowly, Voldemort turned around to look at the boy who was kneeling helplessly on the floor. Harry tried to put on a brave face as the two enemies glared at each other.

"Welcome, Harry Potter," the Dark Lord whispered softly, "Your time has come at last! I trust that he did not give you any trouble, Wormtail?" he asked the small man.

"N-None, my lord," Wormtail squeaked fearfully, "He tried to escape before we left the cellar, but I stopped him with a simple Freezing Jinx."

"Excellent, Wormtail! I knew you would not fail me. You shall be rewarded!" Voldemort praised.

"Thank you, my lord!" Wormtail bowed.

Harry silently reminded himself to stay calm. Surely, someone at Hogwarts knew he was missing by now? Where was Dumbledore when you needed him?

Scanning the room of Death Eaters again, Harry's eyes came to rest on an all too familiar figure standing beside the fireplace. It was a man Harry had seen in every Potions class he had taken at Hogwarts.

Professor Severus Snape stood at Voldemort's side, staring down at Harry with an expressionless face.

* * *

Harry couldn't control himself any longer.

"TRAITOR!" he yelled, rushing towards the greasy-haired man, "I KNEW DUMBLEDORE COULDN'T TRUST YOU, YOU SLIMY BASTARD!"

Voldemort grinned at Snape as several Death Eaters grabbed Harry and forced him back to the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed a knife to his throat.

"Poor itty, bitty, baby Potter!" she mocked in her horrible mock baby voice, "Severus has always been and will always be loyal to the Dark Lord!"

The Death Eaters erupted in laughter.

Voldemort held up a hand for silence.

"It's time to reveal the contents of the prophecy that our young friend here has so graciously provided for us." he announced, "See to it that there are no more interruptions."

Bellatrix kept her knife under Harry's chin, forcing him to remain still as another Death Eater gagged him.

Harry knew it was now impossible to escape. He would not be leaving this room alive…

* * *

Harry was forced to watch as Voldemort touched the glowing orb with the tip of his wand.

At first, nothing happened. Then a wisp of fog slowly came out of the top of the prophecy and began to take shape. A moment later, the tall skinny figure of Professor Trelawny had appeared in the room. She had the same trance-like look on her face she had had the night Wormtail had escaped. Harry watched fearfully, his heart pounding in his chest.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born as the seventh month dies…Born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…For neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

The apparition of the Divination professor disappeared into nothingness. Silence followed the telling of the prophecy.

Finally, Voldemort spoke.

"Good-bye, Harry Potter."

Harry closed his eyes as Voldemort raised his wand…

* * *

"_Wait, Master! He is not what he seems!"_

Harry opened one eye to see the enormous snake, Nagini sitting just a few inches away from him. Her tongue flickered in and out of her mouth, touching his face.

_"What are you saying Nagini?"_hissed Voldemort in Parseltongue.

"_He smells like you, Master! There is something familiar about him."_

_It can't be!, _the Dark Lord thought to himself. _The boy couldn't possibly be one of my horcruxes! Surely, I would be able to sense a piece of my soul inside of him?_

Slowly, Voldemort walked towards Harry, who was unsuccessfully trying to break free of the Death Eaters' grip.

"Well, well, well," Voldemort whispered, staring down at the terrified boy, "This changes everything!"

* * *

**A/N: And there's Chapter 2! What did you think? You know what to do!**

**Love, Mickeygirl20 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Saturday, my beautiful readers! I managed to get everything finished for school early this week, so I wanted to treat you all to the next chapter of this story! You're welcome. Thank you to all of my new followers, reviewers, and to everyone who has added me or this story as a favorite! I love you all! I can't believe how popular this story has become! To those of you who have asked why I keep ending my chapters on a cliffhanger, the answer is simple: I want to make sure you will continue to read Voldemort's Victory! This is only my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and I have been having some difficulties in turning something that was already perfect into my own adventure! Thank you all for your continued support! Ok, now that I've come down off of my soap box, enjoy Chapter 3! **

**With the exception of the excerpt of the prophecy included in Harry's perspective, everything that is in italics in this chapter is in Parseltongue. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My Hogwarts letter is 11 years too late.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Perspectives**

Albus Dumbledore sat calmly in his office, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. Word had gotten out soon after exams had ended that Harry Potter had gone missing. No one had seen him since he passed out during his History of Magic O.W.L. and had to be escorted from the hall.

Now, the old Hogwarts headmaster feared the worst. There had been an article in that morning's Daily Prophet about a break in at the Ministry of Magic. It seemed that Lord Voldemort had finally found what he was looking for. Dumbledore hoped that Harry was still alive.

The door to the office swung open. Severus Snape walked swiftly into the room.

"Ahh, Severus! At last! What news do you bring?"

"I'm afraid I have terrible news, Headmaster," the Potions professor answered, "Potter has been captured by the Dark Lord."

"I feared as much," the old man replied, "Anything else? Is Harry still alive?"

"For now. The Dark Lord was about to kill him when the snake, Nagini appeared. It seems that Potter will be allowed to live a little longer."

"You mean-?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord knows the truth. Potter is a horcrux."

"Then there is no time to lose," said Dumbledore, "It's time to alert the Order."

* * *

Voldemort stared into the dying fire in the grate, stroking the top of Nagini's head. He had ordered that Potter be removed from the drawing room and taken to a more secure part of the house before dismissing his Death Eaters.

He needed time to make sense of the situation at hand.

_So, the boy is the seventh horcrux, Nagini. Well this certainly changes things for us._

_ What do you mean, Master? _

_ I can't kill Potter without destroying the horcrux that lives within him. And yet, I loathe him with every fiber of my being! However, letting him go is out of the question. He must be protected._

_ So what are we going to do about it, Master?_

_ The boy knows some valuable information, according to Severus. He might be useful after all._

_ He won't tell us anything._

_ He won't have a choice. I can be very persuasive…_

* * *

Harry had no idea what was going on. And the fear of the unknown terrified him.

He didn't understand why Voldemort hadn't killed him after the prophecy had been told. Nagini had said that he smelled like the Dark Lord, whatever that meant. On the bright side, it seemed he would be allowed to live for a little while longer.

Now he was sitting in the dark attic dungeon, still bound and gagged. His mind was racing.

"_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches….Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…For neither can live while the other survives…"_

_ "Neither can live while the other survives."_

_ Dumbledore, _he thought_, why didn't you tell me the truth?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the attic door. Reluctantly, Harry turned his head to see who had entered. Once again, he felt his heart sink.

Voldemort stood in the doorway.

"Now, Harry Potter," he began, "I have a few questions for you."

Harry screamed through his gag as Voldemort's robes seemed to come to life and head straight for him.

Two Death Eaters who had entered the room behind Voldemort held him in place as he was untied. Then, he was dragged over to a tall pole in the center of what he now realized was a torture chamber. He was forced to stand as his arms were chained high above his head. His ankles were also shackled.

He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Looks like Harry is about to be interrogated by You-Know-Who! What will the Dark Lord question him about and will Harry be broken? You'll have to keep reading to find out! To Dark Magical Sorceres: I hope you like how I incorporated the special effect from Deathly Hallows you asked about in your PM. I had a hard time getting it worded right. To the rest of you, don't forget to rate, review, and PM me, and spread the word about this story! Until next time, ciao, my wonderful readers!**

**Love, Mickeygirl20 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Good evening, my beautiful fans! To help start your week off right, I managed to finish the next chapter of this story earlier than I expected! I hope you enjoy Chapter 4! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Does anyone know J.K. Rowling's phone number?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Interrogation**

The Death Eaters quickly finished chaining Harry to the pole and then just as quickly moved out of the way.

Harry thrashed and struggled against the chains as Voldemort walked closer to him.

It was no use. The chains held.

Voldemort was now only a few inches away from Harry. Slowly, he reached up and removed the gag from Harry's mouth. Harry immediately tried to pull away from him, but Voldemort grabbed a hold of his face. Pitiless red eyes met terrified green eyes.

"Save your strength, Harry," whispered Voldemort, "You're going to need it!"

* * *

Summoning what remained of his courage, Harry forced himself to speak.

"What. Do. You. Want. With. Me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Always so eager to cut to the chase, aren't we, Harry? Very well. I want the location of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry's blood ran cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Voldemort released his face angrily. He pulled out his wand as he stepped backward a few paces.

"CRUCIO!"

For the second time in as many days, Harry struggled to fight the effects of the torture curse. He was going to die, or at least lose consciousness…

* * *

Then it stopped. Harry found himself gasping for breath as the curse was lifted.

"Now, Harry, let's hear the right answer."

"Go to Hell!"

Harry's eyes watered as he was hit once more by the Cruciatus Curse. He refused to cry out, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He felt warm blood dribble down his chin as he bit his lip.

"Tell me where it is, Potter!"

"NEVER!"

"TELL ME NOW!"

"I'LL DIE FIRST!"

Voldemort growled dangerously and pointed his wand upward underneath Harry's chin. Harry flinched, but glared right back.

"Know this, Harry Potter: the only reason why I won't strike you down where you stand is because you have something I need. You are entirely at my mercy, and you will never leave this house alive!"

He turned to leave the dungeon. As he reached the doorway, he paused and looked back at Harry.

"Sooner or later you will tell me what I want to know. It will be much easier on you if you just give in. Otherwise, the consequences will be most unpleasant."

Voldemort nodded to the two Death Eaters who were still in the room.

"Make him scream."

The Death Eaters approached Harry, grinning evilly and taking out their wands.

Voldemort closed the door behind him.

Harry's screams echoed throughout the manor.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 4! Poor Harry! Will anyone from the Order rescue him in time? You'll have to keep reading to find out! What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? (I hope not!) Don't forget to rate, review, follow, and favor! See you soon!**

**Love, Mickeygirl20 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good evening, everyone! I know you are anxious to read the next chapter, so let's get started! I tried to make this chapter longer than the previous ones. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Does anyone know if the Knight Bus makes stops in the U.S.?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Breaking Point?**

Three long days passed.

Each morning, Voldemort and two Death Eaters would enter the attic dungeon. Voldemort would stand to the side as the Death Eaters lifted Harry from his position on the floor and chain him to the pole. They would then move out of the way as Voldemort questioned Harry about the location of the Order of Phoenix.

Day after day, Harry refused to give any information.

Voldemort would become furious and torture Harry with the Cruciatus Curse, being careful not to use it too much in case Harry lost his mind like the Longbottoms had.

Then the Death Eaters would take a stab at the interrogation. Voldemort started staying to watch as Harry was hit with spell after spell, growing weaker and weaker yet not giving in to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort had to admit that he was impressed at Harry's ability to resist, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the boy finally told him what he needed to know.

Harry knew it too. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

After several hours of torture, Voldemort would give the Death Eaters the signal to release Harry from the chains. Harry would then be thrown on the floor and left alone in the dark room.

Wormtail would enter the room a short time later to bring Harry food and treat his injuries. He never made eye contact and always left as soon as his task was completed.

Harry, weak from his long torture session, would cry silent tears until he slipped into unconsciousness…

* * *

On the fourth morning, after the Death Eaters had finished chaining Harry to the pole, Voldemort dismissed them from the room.

Harry looked at his enemy with fear in his heart as the Dark Lord approached him.

"Ready to tell me where the Order of the Phoenix is, Harry?" whispered Voldemort.

Harry used the last little bit of his strength to spit a drop of blood in Voldemort's face. He didn't care what the consequences would be for his actions.

Voldemort wiped his face with the sleeve of his robes, smiling evilly.

"Very well, then."

Harry braced himself for the curse he knew was coming.

"IMPERIO!"

Harry had no time to be surprised as the curse hit him and his mind was wiped of all thought.

_Tell him where it is! You'll regret it if you don't!_

**I won't do it! I won't betray the Order!**

_He will hurt you if you don't tell him! The consequences will be severe!_

**Damn the consequences! I don't care what happens to me!**

_Just tell him what he wants to know-_

"All right! I'll tell you where it is! Just please, stop!"

Voldemort lifted the curse.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Voldemort, "what did you say?"

Breathing heavily, Harry looked down at the stone floor.

"I said, I will tell you where the headquarters is."

* * *

**_One day earlier…_**

Severus Snape stared at the headmaster in disbelief.

"Are you certain about this, Dumbledore?" the Potions master inquired. "You want Potter to reveal the location of the Order?"

"Of course not, Severus!" Dumbledore explained, "You will make sure that Harry reveals a fake location to Voldemort! It's the only way to end his torment while the Order prepares to rescue him!"

Snape nodded in understanding.

"I hope you're right about this, Albus. For all our sakes."

"As do I, Severus. As do I."

* * *

**_15 hours before interrogation…_**

Harry was unconscious by the time Snape entered the dungeon. The boy didn't even stir as his professor knelt down beside him and pulled out his wand.

Snape knew he had only moments to carry out Dumbledore's plan before he was discovered in the dungeon. Despite being one of the Dark Lord's most loyal servants, he had not yet been granted permission to be involved in Harry's interrogation sessions.

He carefully placed his wand on the exhausted boy's temple and whispered a barely audible spell.

"Don't worry, Potter. Help is on the way."

Then Snape left the dungeon as quickly as he had arrived.

No one was the wiser.

* * *

**_Present day…_**

Voldemort smiled gleefully.

"Excellent, Harry! I knew that you would soon see reason! Now, tell me: where is the Order of the Phoenix?"

Hating himself for what he was about to do, Harry closed his eyes.

"The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found in the Shrieking Shack!"

* * *

**A/N: And there's Chapter 5! What did you think? Was it worth the wait? Hopefully the next chapter will be ready soon. Don't forget to rate and review! Ciao, my beautiful readers!**

**Love, Mickeygirl20 :)**


End file.
